


~Prologue~

by Original_Sonja



Series: BlackPink in your Area [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: idk - Freeform, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Sonja/pseuds/Original_Sonja
Summary: The team was doing just fine without a 4th member. Not to mention a 4th member with secrets. How can Jennie, Jisoo, and Rosé learn to trust someone new, especially after what happened before...





	~Prologue~

The mark never knew what hit him. He knew she was out of his league, not to mention the fact he was married, but he couldn’t help himself. She just looked to nonthreatening sitting at the bar by herself. He motioned to the bartender to give her another drink on him. He watched as the bartender presented her with the drink and he was disarmed by her shocked smile and when her eyes locked with his, he took that as his invitation to sit next to her. His night couldn’t have gotten any better they talked all night and she ended up carrying him back to his hotel suit where she quickly got to work. She started by staging the scene. She stripped him of his clothes tossing them all over the room. She then took to putting the naked man under the sheets. As far as this poor bastard was going to know was he had the best night of his life. 

After she set the stage she opened the coms to the rest of her team. “I’m ready.”

“His computer will be in the safe in the closet,” a business-like voice responded.

Rosé walked over to the closet and pushed the clothes out of the way. She opened her purse to bring out a gadget that she stuck to the safe. It started displaying numbers that rapidly started changing. Within seconds the numbers stopped and she turned the dial to match the numbers and opened the safe while removing the gadget and putting it back into her purse. With the safe now open she grabbed the laptop and put it on the desk. She opened it and stuck a thumb drive in the socket.

“Uploading the worm now. Monitoring him should be much easier now.”

“Head’s up, Capulet, Lopez can’t distract the bodyguard for much longer. You need to finish up and get out of there.”

“Understood, Orient,” Rosé removed the thumb drive and put the computer back in the safe as if it had never left. As she headed towards the door she made herself look disheveled. Mussing up her hair, unbuttoning her blouse a button or two just too low and she removed one of her heels. Just as she closed the door behind her the bodyguard showed up.

“Who are you? What are you doing…” he trailed off after he fully took in her appearance, “ah” he smirked as she scooted past him. Not that he could see it but she also had a smug look on her face knowing she got the job done.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'll add the reasons for the code names later probably when Lisa shows up :D


End file.
